


A Day Out

by QueenLeo



Series: Wontaek [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, This probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Wonshik and Taekwoon go on a hike and remember some good times.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Wontaek, so I hope it isn't awful. I'm planning on making a series out of this, so if you guys have any ideas, prompts, or things you want to suggest, LET ME HAVE 'EM!! I'm always open to ideas! Love you!

Wonshik looked around with a disgust as he and Taekwoon walked through the forest.

“There’s dirt, everywhere.”

Taekwoon looked at him like he was stupid and said, “We’re hiking, that’s the kind of the point.”

“Yeah, but dirt means bugs!” Wonshik exclaimed, shivering at just the thought of the creepy-crawlies.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and kept walking along the dirt path. He admired the wildlife and plants, holding in his laughter at every whine and shriek his boyfriend let out as he saw bugs.

“AH, HYUNG,” Wonshik cried, running up to the older male and hugging his arm, “There’s a huge bug right there!!”

Taekwoon looked over and saw a medium sized cicada. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, pulling him along behind him. After a little while, they came to a clearing that had a cliff.

“Ooh!” Wonshik said, running up to the cliff to look over it.

“Please don’t fall off that cliff, your mother would kill me.” Taekwoon said, eyeing Wonshik worriedly as he leaned over the drop off.

Wonshik rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not gonna fall off the cliff.”

Taekwoon gave him a look and said, “That what you said about the bunkbeds at the academy.”

Wonshik’s cheeks flushed bright red at the memory.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I can't believe we both got accepted_ and _we get to be roommates!” Wonshik exclaimed, walking into the dorm room he was sharing with his boyfriend._

_Taekwoon rolled his eyes with a small smile as he walked in behind him. They set their bags down on the floor and looked at the setup of the room; a bunkbed along the left wall, a closet on either side, two desks, and a door that lead to a bathroom._

_“Ooh, bunkbeds!” Wonshik exclaimed, scrambling up the ladder quickly._

_“Be careful not to fall.” Taekwoon said, sitting down on one of the desk chairs._

_“I’m not gonna fal- WHOA!”_

_Taekwoon cringed as he heard his boyfriend yelp and crash to the floor. He groaned in pain and Taekwoon quickly kneeled down next to him._

_“Are you ok Shikkie?” He asked, cupping his boyfriend’s face._

_“Ugh…,” Wonshik groaned again, looking up at Taekwoon embarrassedly, “Maybe you should sleep on the top bunk….”_

_Taekwoon laughed softly and said, “Or we can both sleep on the bottom bunk.”_

_Wonshik grinned and said, “I like where this is heading….”_

_He wiggled his eyebrows at the older male and Taekwoon rolled his eyes again, pushing his hand against the younger’s face._

_“You fall six feet to the floor and the first thing you think of is sex. You’re such a pervert.” He said, standing up and going over to his bag._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, I was excited!” Wonshik defended, crossing his arms.

“All six times?” Taekwoon asked, crossing his arms too.

Wonshik blushed again and quietly said, “I’ll stay away from the edge….”

Taekwoon smiled triumphantly and set the backpack he was carrying down on the ground. He pulled out a large blanket and spread it over the grass before setting out the food that he made.

“You brought a picnic?” Wonshik asked, looking over his shoulder excitedly.

Taekwoon blushed lightly and nodded, pulling out two bottles of soda. Wonshik sat down on the blanket across from his boyfriend. He happily ate the food Taekwoon had made and complemented him on how good it was. Taekwoon blushed lightly and smiled as he ate, happy to be complemented by the man he loved. By the time they were finished eating, the sun had begun to set and they had a perfect view of the sunset over the cliff.

“Babe, wanna cuddle?” Wonshik asked, holing his arms out to Taekwoon.

The older male blushed more but nodded, crawling over and snuggling up to Wonshik’s side. He wrapped his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders and they watched the sun set together. After it disappeared below the horizon and the stars started to dot the sky, Wonshik packed everything up into the backpack. A hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned to look at his boyfriend curiously.

“What is it?” He asked, turning around fully to face him.

Taekwoon shyly took his hand and said, “I was just remembering the night that we started dating….”

Wonshik smiled at the mention of that night.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Um, hey, Hyung, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?” Wonshik said, trying not to sound awkward._

_Taekwoon looked at him and nodded, telling him to text him later the details. The older boy closed his locker and walked off to class. Wonshik tried to hide his excitement as he turned to go to his own class, failing miserably._

_“Why are you so excited?” His friend Hongbin asked as he sat down next to him._

_“N-nothing!” Wonshik said, a huge smile plastered on his face._

_Hongbin rolled his eyes but didn’t press him. After school ended, Wonshik texted Taekwoon to meet him at the school later that night before sunset. Taekwoon texted back slightly confused but agreed to meet him. Wonshik took longer in the shower than he normally would have, but he wanted to be extra clean for when he met Taekwoon. He then picked out his nicest pair of jeans and a nice sweater before packing a blanket and some snacks into his backpack. Once it was near the time the sun would set, Wonshik headed out to the school._

_“Wonshik, why are we at the school?” Taekwoon asked once they met up._

_“You’ll see,” Wonshik responded, grinning, “Just follow me!”_

_The older boy sighed but followed him around the back of the school. Wonshik slid a large window open and tossed his backpack through._

_He looked back at Taekwoon and the older male frowned as he said, “I am_ not _breaking into the school with you.”_

_“It’s not breaking in if the window was already unlocked,” Wonshik said, rolling his eyes, “It’s just trespassing.”_

_Taekwoon glared at him and said, “That’s not any better.”_

_“Yes, it is. Trespassing isn’t as bad as breaking in. Now get over here and climb through the window.” Wonshik said, staring at him._

_Taekwoon stared back and when Wonshik only raised an eyebrow, he sighed before walking over to the window and attempting to climb through it. He swore in frustration however when all three of his attempts failed. He heard Wonshik laugh deeply and glared at him over his shoulder._

_“Stop laughing and help me if you want me to do this.” He hissed angrily._

_Wonshik held his hands up in defeat and walked up behind the older boy, wrapping his arms around his legs and lifting him up with ease. Taekwoon crawled through the window and Wonshik quickly followed, picking up his backpack before grabbing the other’s hand. He led him through the school and up a few staircases before the emerged onto the roof._

_“Why are we on the roof?” Taekwoon asked as Wonshik let go of his hand._

_“You’ll see.” Wonshik said again, unpacking his backpack._

_He spread the blanket out and sat down, gesturing for Taekwoon to do the same. Once he sat down, the younger male handed him some of his favorite snacks and his favorite canned coffee. Taekwoon looked up at him a little surprised._

_“How…?” He mumbled, confused._

_Wonshik scratched his cheek bashfully and said, “I pay attention….”_

_Taekwoon blushed lightly and nodded shyly. They started eating their snacks and quietly when Taekwoon glanced over and gasped._

_“That’s why we’re on the roof.” Wonshik said softly, smiling at the look on the older boy’s face._

_They watched the sunset quietly and soon the stars came out. Once the moon was out, the temperature dropped several degrees and Taekwoon scooted over until his shoulder was touching Wonshik’s hoping that the close proximity would keep him warm despite his embarrassment. After a while, Taekwoon drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, letting his head rest on Wonshik’s shoulder._

_“The stars a pretty….” He said quietly._

_“You’re prettier….” Wonshik muttered back, a dark blush staining his cheeks._

_Taekwoon blushed as well and looked up at him, finding that he had been staring down at him already. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence before Wonshik worked up the courage to kiss Taekwoon on the cheek._

_“I… I really like you Hyung….” He said, blushing harder._

_Taekwoon smiled shyly and said, “I… like you too Wonshik….”_

_Wonshik looked up quickly, shocked, and said, “You do?!”_

_Taekwoon nodded and said, “If I didn’t would I have been so willing to take care of you when your family was out of town and you were so sick you had snot pouring out of every possible place?”_

_Wonshik chuckled nervously and stared at Taekwoon again, not knowing what to say. The older boy smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Wonshik’s. He pulled back and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder again, a content smile still on his lips._

_“So… does this mean we’re….”_

_“Dating?” Taekwoon finished._

_He felt Wonshik nod and he nodded himself._

_“If you want to….” He said softly, silently praying that he would say yes._

_Wonshik was quiet for a moment before wiggling in his spot happily as he shouted, “Yes!! I’m finally dating my cute Hyung!!”_

_Taekwoon covered his mouth with one hand to stifle his giggle before shaking his head at the younger boy, stealing his attention away with another kiss._

 

* * *

 

 

“That night was a lot like today, wasn’t it?” Wonshik asked, smiling more.

Taekwoon nodded and said, “Just without breaking into our high school.”

“I told you before,” Wonshik said, playfully glaring at his boyfriend, “It wasn’t breaking in, just trespassing.”

Taekwoon laughed lightly and crawled into Wonshik’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him, resting his head against the other’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Wonshik gently laid down with his boyfriend in his arms and pulled the blanket over them, keeping them warm in the early fall air. Taekwoon cuddled up to his boyfriend happily and closed his eyes, inhaling Wonshik’s scent, snuggling closer to his favorite person in the world.


End file.
